1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fully user-centric mobile relation management of business networking, personal networking and social networking for mobile terminal device with services adaptively and intelligently optimized by converged wireless connections based on open wireless architecture (OWA) mobile cloud infrastructure. By introducing QoW (Quality of Wireless connection) through OWA Operating System (OS), Mobile Relation Manager can ensure optimally secured business networking and personal networking for mobile users with mobile devices which are truly user-centric instead of carrier-centric.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-line social networking is booming up across the global from wireline networks to wireless networks with various services from text message to web pages (including photo, images, text, file, short video) to videos (non-short video).
Conventional social networking is limited to the desktop or laptop through wireline networks. As mobile device gets more and more popular, mobile users have become the driving forces for on-line social networking business.
However, when evolving from wireline networks to wireless mobile networks, lots of technical issues emerge to the performance of the social networking platform. These critical technical issues include:                1. Wireline's transmission bandwidth is basically unlimited in some extend, but wireless bandwidth is both very expensive and technically very limited;        2. Wireline's social networking services are unlimited from text message to web to video because no limitation in bandwidth, but wireless services are fully limited and impossible to have full services anytime and in any environment;        3. Mobile terminal is in fast fading propagation environment and wireless mobile bandwidth is unstable when users move to different areas which cause the service quality changing frequently. Therefore, mobile services are very much depending on the underlying wireless connections in different service areas and different wireless transmission technologies;        4. Wireless connections are much unsecured in general compared to wireline networks, and some social networking information such as personal and business information is very critical for the users, hence extra efforts must be taken to ensure security measures for mobile users' services in the mobile relation networking business.        
Therefore, the mobile social or relation networking platform must provide the following technical solutions to ensure optimal performance for mobile users:                1. The bandwidth of wireless connections must be optimized to ensure the quality of services for the mobile terminal device;        2. The wireless connections must be optimized among different multiple wireless transmission technologies while securing the seamless mobility features for mobile users at the same time;        3. The optimized wireless connections must be cost-effective for the mobile users which is truly user-centric instead of carrier-centric;        4. The mobile relation networking services must be optimized and scheduled by the underlying wireless connections for the mobile devices of mobile users;        5. The mobile relation networking services must be classified into secured business relation networking (hereby called business networking), secured personal relation networking (hereby called personal networking) and unsecured general social networking (hereby called social networking) in the wireless mobile domains because of unstable wireless propagation modeling of radio transmission;        6. The classified relation networking optimization platform must adapt to the commercial social networking platforms such as Facebook, Google, etc with open networking API (application program interface).        
All of the current and conventional social networking platforms including Facebook, Google+, LinkedIn, Myspace, Youtube, Twitter, etc are not optimized for mobile devices of mobile users because of the aforementioned reasons and problems. The conventional social networking is developed for the wireline networking users instead of the mobile wireless users. Furthermore, the conventional social networking does not optimize the networking services based on the networking bandwidth because the wireline networking has no much limitation in networking bandwidth and the networking environment is very stable in the wireline networking. Therefore, the conventional social networking for wireline users, such as Facebook, can support full services (video, web, message, etc) all the time in the form of user posted message, video, photo, images, file, webpages, etc, and commercial advertisements (images, photos, video, files, etc).
However in wireless mobile networking, the mobile terminal devices of mobile users are in frequent radio fading environment with seamless mobility, the wireless transmission bandwidth is therefore not guaranteed and subject to frequent change which leads to the unstable features of the social and relation networking services of the mobile users.
Though the conventional social networking platforms, such as Facebook, Google, LinkedIn, Twitter, etc, can support mobile devices of mobile users, both the connection and service efficiencies are very low, and the performance is very poor. Furthermore, these conventional social networking platforms do not have secured networking measures for the mobile devices, and so mobile users' social networking information has been widely leaked to and accessed by unauthorized third-parties throughout the wireless social networking platforms (especially the unsecured link between the mobile device and the social networking server). This is definitely not acceptable for some important and confidential business and personal networking information in the mobile relation networking.
The https (secured Hypertext Transfer Protocol) protocol only provides security method in the higher application layer without ensuring the secured transmission in the lower layers including service layer, network layer, MAC (medium access control) layer and physical layer. For mobile wireless transmissions, the most security threats are from the low layers instead of the application layer. Hence, conventional social networking platforms (Facebook, Google, LinkedIn, Apple App Store, etc) do not have such security measures in the mobile wireless transmissions, especially for the future converged multiple air interfaces environment.
As more and more mobile users utilize social networking services in mobile terminal devices, the aforementioned issues have emerged to be the critical problems in the industry, business, community as well as society. In addition, social networking security becomes one of the major concerns of cyberspace security warned by the federal government of United States, especially for business networking and personal networking.
In mobile wireless communications, the purely application-layer encryption (such as web browser's encryption or HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) encryption) is not enough to protect the security between the communication end points. Security measures must be taken in cooperation with the underlying wireless connection layers. Therefore, multi-layers' security solution comprising access/connection layer, service layer and application layer is required for the mobile relation networking platform.
Therefore, the performance and security of mobile relation networking platform is mostly limited by and dependent upon the underlying wireless connections and transmissions. Hence, open wireless architecture (OWA) mobile cloud infrastructure is the core technology to construct this classified relation networking optimization platform for mobile relation networking users.
Let's introduce the OWA mobile cloud technology first.
Wireless communications comprises a wide range of technologies, services and applications that have come into existence to meet the particular needs of different market sectors and user environments. Different systems can be broadly characterized by:                content and services offered;        frequency bands of operation;        standards defining the systems;        data rates supported;        bidirectional and unidirectional delivery mechanisms;        degree of mobility;        regulatory requirements; and        cost.        
The service requirements for telecommunications remain the following characteristics:                Speech and SMS (Short Message System):                    This service type requires a peak bit rates up to 16 kbps. In the year 2010 onwards, there will still remain needs for these very low data rate applications of speech and simple message service. In addition to that, some applications in the field of sensor communication and/or low bit rate data telemetry would also be expected for the category, as ubiquitous communications. Most of mobile e-commerce applications would also be categorized in this type.                        Multimedia and low rate data:                    This service type at a data rate of less than 144 kbps should also be considered, taking into account the compatibility with 3G and 2G data communication applications.                        Medium multimedia:                    This type support a peak bit rate of up to 2 Mbps. This type would be required to sustain the compatibility with the 3G applications.                        High multimedia:                    This type should be considered in order to accommodate high data rate applications, including multi-media video streaming services, which are provided with broadband service in fixed wired communication systems or with broadband wireless access systems.                        Super high multimedia:                    This type should also be considered in order to accommodate super high data rates multi-media applications, which are currently provided with Fibre-to-the-Home (FTTH) services in case of wired communication systems.            Currently, these services require different communication devices with different connection facilities that the users need frequent switch between various terminals at home, office and in other environments.                        
A service usage pattern may be categorized according to an area where users exploit similar services and expect similar quality of service:                Home        Office        Public area        Wide area        
In many countries, wireline Internet access in Home, Office and Public Area becomes very popular and affordable. Meanwhile, WLAN (wireless local area network) access is evolving rapidly in these domains.
Mobile communications have evolved rapidly on the worldwide basis. But when we look back at the wireless mobile communication history, two major issues remain unsolved:                1. The mobile wireless terminal architecture is too closed.        2. The mobile wireless terminal system is too complicated.        3. The mobile wireless services are too carrier-centric, not user-centric.        
The wireless transmission theory of our research tells us that no single wireless transmission technology can provide both broadband high-speed radio transmission and seamless fast mobility capability in a mobile fast-fading propagation model environment unless we reduce the mobile network capacity tremendously—referred to as LU's Laws in the industry.
Our research shows that when the transmission bandwidth is enough, the information processing consumes much more resources and energies than the transmission processing.
In order to solve the above two problems in mobile communications, let us analyze the current situations first.
In many countries, wireline Internet access in home, office and public area becomes very popular and affordable. Meanwhile, WLAN (wireless local area network) access is evolving rapidly in these domains.
Second generation (2G) wireless mobile systems were mainly designed for applications such as voice. Third generation (3G) and especially, fourth generation (4G) mobile system will increasingly be designed as combination of different access technologies to complement each other in an optimum way for different service requirements and radio environments in order to provide a common and flexible service platform for different services and applications.
Access to a service or an application may be performed using one system or may be performed using multiple systems simultaneously or alternatively. Specifically, as will be described within the context of the present invention and has not been addressed in the art, such improved technology could include an integrated and converged communication system which will combine the wireless mobile communication, wireline communication, wireless local area network, broadband wireless access system and Internet into one common platform so that the single Mobile Terminal can operate as a home phone, office phone, mobile phone and open terminal with single user number, which is the unique identifier of this integrated mobile communication terminal.
In future, operators may deploy a mix of technologies that could, at various stages in time and subject to market and regulatory considerations, incorporate cellular, WLAN (wireless local area network), WMAN (wireless metropolitan area networks) or called BWA (broadband wireless access), WPAN (wireless personal access network), digital broadcast, satellite and other access systems as discussed by the present invention. This will require the seamless interaction of these systems in order for the user to be able to receive a variety of content via a variety of delivery mechanisms depending upon the particular terminal capabilities, location and user profile.
Different radio access systems will be connected via the open and flexible core networks. In this way, an individual user can be connected via a variety of different access systems to the networks and services he desires. The integration and convergence between these different access systems in terms of horizontal and vertical handover and seamless service provision with service negotiation including mobility, security and service quality management will be a key requirement.
Due to the different application areas, cell ranges and radio environments, the different access systems can be organized in a layered structure similar to hierarchical cell structures in cellular mobile radio systems. The different layers correspond to the:                Distribution layer: This layer comprises digital broadcast type systems to distribute the same information to many users simultaneously through unidirectional links.        Cellular layer: The cellular layer may comprise several cell layers with different cell size and or different access technologies.        Hot spot layer: This layer may be used for very high data rate applications, very high traffic density and individual links, e.g. in very dense urban areas, campus areas, conference centers, and airports.        Personal network layer: Personal area networks will support short range high-speed direct communication between devices around the users.        Fixed (Wired) layer: This layer includes any fixed wireline access system.        
Such an integrated mobile terminal system as provided by the present invention could intelligently converge mobile communications, Internet, wireline communications, wireless LAN, wireless MAN, wireless PAN, etc into an open system platform. Each of these represents a variety of applications, services and delivery mechanisms. These differing information flows are desired by the users to be available regardless of the means and manner of delivery. The most important is, this mobile terminal becomes the All-in-One common personal communicator at both home and office or on-the-move with unified single telephone number.
It is well predicted that 2G (second generation), 3G (third generation in its present state), 4G (fourth generation), 5G (fifth generation), future mobile access and nomadic/local area wireless access elements are considered to be a system as a whole in the future. This converged and integrated communication platform as disclosed by the present invention, rather than separate and single mode of standard, will definitely drive the future telecommunication industry, but with new business model for service providers and operators.
Continuous evolution is foreseen in future mobile terminals, with use of new components, architectures, hardware, software platforms and improved user interfaces together providing increased performance. The key technologies that will enable the future advanced mobile terminals as described in the present invention include:                Open Wireless Architecture (OWA) supporting multiple standards efficiently        Mobile Cloud technology to simplify the mobile terminal architecture        Migrating the service from the carrier-centric to the user-centric platform        Smart antennas and new space/time coding and decoding techniques        High efficiency power amplifiers and filters        Improved RF (radio frequency) modules, allowing higher operating frequencies and improved receiver sensitivity        Advances in signal processing, increased processing efficiency        Improved battery technology with increased energy density        High-performance and low-power signal processing and processor platform based on OWA        Integration and convergence with wired terminal        
A unified global standard of mobile communications becomes extremely difficult and almost impossible. An Open Wireless Architecture (OWA) based converged wireless platform will thus become reasonable and feasible in both business and technology, and therefore ITU (international telecommunication union) IMT-Advanced standardization has been targeting this direction in long run.
Open Wireless Architecture (OWA) technology is one optimal solution for the Fourth Generation wireless and mobile communications (4G) and beyond on the worldwide basis. OWA refers to the open broadband wireless platform that can support diverse wireless and mobile standards, and can converge multiple wireless networks. To achieve this flexibility, OWA focuses on all aspects of a communication system including RF (radio frequency), baseband processing, networking and application segments. The flexibility and adaptability required for the converged open wireless platform can be achieved by defining the open interface parameters for the OWA systems and networks.
OWA helps in realizing global roaming facilities and seamless networking capabilities amongst different radio transmission technologies. It allows the network operators and subscribers to use third party solutions or user-defined solutions on their systems and to customize their systems according to their business models. Using OWA we can build systems which support multiple standards, multiple bands, multiple modes and offer diverse services to the customers.
OWA is different from SDR (software defined radio) as OWA basically maps various wireless standards into open interface parameters and maintain the system platform including RF, baseband, networks and applications an open architecture. Hence, in OWA systems, different modules (both hardware and software) can be from different vendors. It is similar to the open computer architecture in personal computer system and open network architecture in packet router system.
However, SDR is primarily a radio in which the preset operating parameters including inter alia frequency range, modulation type, and/or output power limitations can be reset or altered by software in order to support different radio frequency bands and/or standards. Though SDR has been improved a lot to support re-configurability and flexibility, it is a closed architecture in coupling different radios into one broadband transceiver. In other words, SDR consumes much more power and spectrum in exchange of the system flexibility. From the business point of view, SDR is not a cost-effective solution in wireless communications.
Furthermore, SDR uses broadband transceiver to support multiple wireless standards which is very expensive in the commercial environment. However, OWA converges multiple air interfaces in an open system platform to maximize the transmission bandwidth and system performance, but each wireless transmission still uses the narrowband transceiver, therefore maintaining the system in a cost-effective way which is very important for the commercial business.
By using OWA technology, we can converge multiple wireless standards in one open system to support both broadband high-speed radio transmission and seamless fast mobility capability in a mobile fast-fading propagation model environment while maintaining the very high mobile network capacity for the commercial mobile business.
In addition, OWA allows allocating multiple air interfaces into an external card so that the users can simply change wireless standards by updating such air interface card without having to change the mobile terminal device or terminal system.
Now, how to simplify the mobile terminal system?
Our mobile research results tell us when the transmission bandwidth is enough, the information processing consumes much more resources and energies than the transmission processing in the mobile terminal system. If we can reduce the processing burdens in the mobile terminal including baseband signal processing, application processing and networking processing, the overall system resources and power can be tremendously minimized and the system can be simplified.
The aforementioned OWA technology platform has secured enough transmission bandwidth by converging multiple wireless standards in one common platform so that the mobile terminal can be optimized for best-of-effort high-speed transmission.
By employing a computer server or network server with a home IP address as the Virtual Mobile Server, we can configure this server as the mobile cloud serve to handle the processing tasks for the mobile terminal system which becomes the mobile cloud client accordingly.
When the IP (Internet Protocol) connection is available for the mobile terminal based on OWA network access solution, the aforementioned mobile terminal moves its resource-consuming processing tasks to the remote virtual mobile server through IP connection, so that most of the processing tasks in the mobile terminal are done in the virtual mobile server instead.
Based on the above mobile cloud architecture, the mobile terminal system becomes very simple with basic functions of Transceiver, User Interface and Information Display only.
The OWA mobile cloud infrastructure of the present invention is a revolutionary approach in developing the next generation mobile wireless communications based on the OWA technology platform which basically discloses the following several major inventions for the future mobile terminal system:                1. OWA provides multiple wireless transmissions solution without relying on the broadband transceiver,        2. OWA provides broadband high-speed transmission while securing seamless mobility capability,        3. OWA provides cost-effective and spectrum-efficient mobile cloud solutions by introducing the Virtual Mobile Server and the independent Virtual Register and Call Switch (VR/CS) systems,        4. OWA shifts the traditional carrier-centric service architecture to the future user-centric service delivery infrastructure,        5. OWA simplifies the mobile terminal system by moving most of processing tasks remotely to the mobile cloud server,        6. OWA simplifies the mobile networking platform adaptively scheduled by the underlying OWA mobile cloud infrastructure.        
With the aforementioned OWA mobile cloud platform, the optimized (maximize) wireless connections are guaranteed for the mobile relation networking services comprising the secured business networking, the secured personal networking and the unsecured general social networking.
Simplicity is the key driver for future mobile relation networking services which requires the mobile terminal device to be more efficient in both system simplicity and service simplicity.